The Forbidden Philosophy
by Brenden Morris
Summary: Some time after the events of Deathly Hallows a new hero's journey begins. If you can call him that.


_Authors note: This story is incomplete, leave a comment or review should you enjoy it._

 **Prologue**

Alexander sat in an unforgiving chair, his hands bound behind him by thick leather straps that cut into his skin the more he wiggled. His back and legs more sore from it than from the beating he recieved prior to his capture. This was it, he had finally found himself in a place where no dark wizard or witch would dare to enter after the fall of Voldemort, the Auror's Department in The Ministry of Magic.

Strands of his wavy black hair fell in front of his bruised face as he looked down, not interested in what was below but exhausted from the physical strain of interrogation tactics used on wizards and witches of his caliber. He could feel his body weakened as it resisted the Veritaserum, warm blood leaking from his nostrils leaving a burgundy trail past his thin lips and down his defined chin. The metallic taste invading his senses as it rolled between his lips and over the tip of his tongue. Just then he heard the loud slamming of the door to the interrogation room, an entrance out of anger by the usually cool tempered and professional Aurors employed at this establishment. Looking up he gazed upon a frustrated man looking to be in his late forties with gray streaks streaming through his jet black hair that framed a rugged face. His intense stare gleaming from behind his shattered glasses as the Auror took a seat and spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Alexander Salazar Morris... your reputation does not proceed you. No matter how powerful you claim to be your mind will collapse and quiver to the Veritaserum in a matter of time. save me the time and yourself the pain. Confess to your crimes and tell us where it was hidden!" His voice bellowed throughout the dark and cold room.

Alexander brought himself to a smirk as he looked up at the Auror with content. "You and I are not so different... both of our names evoke fear in our opposition, Harry Potter. The legendary Auror... scourge of dark arts practitioners since before you could mutter a spell."

The Auror looked shocked for only a second, having been trained to keep his composure in these kinds of situations. He thought nothing of the wizards knowledge, his scar gave away his identity to anyone observant enough.

"Tell me what I want to know! Or i'll make certain that your wait for the kiss is long and painful."

"Such a brazen threat from a wizard such highly revered as being honorable." Alexander's face fell flat and emotionless as he glared blankly into the eyes of the Auror. "To understand the events of a story and how they unfold it is always best to start at the begining, is it not? My story did not truly begin until my fifth year at Hogwarts in the year 2014. That is when I began my infatuation with the power of The Dark Arts."

 **Chapter 1: A Deadly Curiosity**

The morning was quiet, but it was to be expected given that most of the students had went home for the holidays. I however chose to stay at Hogwarts to continue studying, the atmosphere quite melancholy as clouds filled the sky with a beautiful gray tone. The air a peircing chill on my skin accompanied by a slight wind. I wandered about the halls proudly in my robes with accents of green and silver complimenting my stride. A voice called out to me from beyond the corridor to my rear. I turned around to investigate and was greeted by Professor McGonagall, the Headmaster.

"Mr. Morris, I trust you're staying out of trouble while you catch up on your studies, that was your reason for staying over the holidays, was it not?"

McGonagall always kept a watchful eye on me and said this as if to imply that I had ill intentions. Perhaps it had to do with her bias against Slytherin House.

"Yes Professor, that is why I chose to stay, and you would know very well if I were getting into any trouble, you are the Headmaster after all" I spoke with a constant grin to convey charm into a conversation, as any true Slytherin would.

"Yes of course. Now be on your way, and Alexander... Happy Christmas."

I could have sworn the old witch cast a smile at me but chose to ignore it, she was senile in her old age and would be replaced by my seventh year. I continued on to the library as I had always wished to further my knowledge of magic and its various forms, particularly the most powerful. I read about the Great Wizarding Wars, the second being my favorite. I studied the tales meticulously, learning every bit of strategy possible from the defeat of Voldemort and his followers. Just as a book about pureblood ideology caught my eye I was interrupted by a rather curious looking girl, a Hufflepuff fourth year, one that i had seen around seldomly.

"The Great Wizarding War, which side were your parents on? My name is Bertha by the way. Bertha Carrow." Her voice like a smooth silk cloth fiddling about in my ears.

"Why don't you take a guess? Although i'm not sure that it's of concern to you, girl." I grimaced at the mention of my parents. Their absence having left me cold and antisocial.

"I... I didn't mean any offense. If it means anything my parents are probably in the cells next to them. I know how it feels." Her voice almost calming, yet the annoyance of putting her nose where it did not belong was off putting.

"You know nothing... now leave." I made myself very clear, yet the girl was persistent.

"I will not leave until you accept my apology."

I chuckled at her response "So weak, begging to be loved and understood. You should have more respect for yourself than to grovel with your apology."

"Just like a Slytherin. Mean and bitter." The girl teared up and shuffled off, away from the library.

I felt nothing, for the girl must learn to be strong or she would never hope to survive. After spending the day with my nose pressed into different books of past events my stomach began to churn and rumble. Feeling famished I made my way to the Great Hall for a bit of dinner.

I scanned the grandiose room as was usual for me to do, one must always be observant. Given the small amount of students left at Hogwarts for the holidays I was able to notice the absence of the annoyingly curious Hufflepuff girl. The thought came and went faster than the wind could carry it as I sat down and had a small bit of chicken and vegetables for dinner. Feeling full I decided to make my way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Leaving the Great Hall my feet could not carry me more quietly through the empty corridors on my way to the dungeons, where the entrance the common room was located. As I descended down the final staircase and turned a corner my eyes grew wide, there she was...limp on the ground more lifeless than the chicken I had eaten only moments before.

Stepping towards her with only the sound of my shoes tapping on the dungeon floor and the friction of my robes I leant down to a kneeling position. My eyes surveying her corpse. Eyes solid black as if the amber color had been ripped from them, skin as blue as Ravenclaw banners. My hand reached out slowly, warm skin with blood flowing freely through it making contact with cold inanimate flesh.

"Mr. Morris! What is the meaning of this?! Step away from the girl. Now!" McGonagall fiercly barking in my direction as she rounded the corner and scurried towards me.

"Proffesor... I... it's not what it looks like... I found her like this." My words unusually stuttering and not smoothly slipping between my lips at the surprise of having been discovered.

"Your wand, Mr. Morris. Hand it over." McGonagall looked up at me from the body of the girl with a distrustful gleam in her eyes and a sullen look on her face.

"Professor... you can't possibly think I did this." I turned my body slightly, my wand resting in the pocket of my robes.

"You being found at the scene of the crime is reason enough to relieve you of your wand. You will follow me to my office and you will be questioned."

Reluctantly I pulled my wand from inside my robes and slowly placed it in her hand. The dark Ebony wood contrasting her lightly toned skin as she grasped onto it.

"Now follow me."


End file.
